


John Knows

by cheerfulparadigm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerfulparadigm/pseuds/cheerfulparadigm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock never said the words, but John knew. </p>
<p>**<br/>(Just something pointless I wrote to make a friend happy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Drabble I wrote for a friend.

Sherlock never said the words. But John knew. He could see it in the curve of his smile—the one that only John got to see. He could hear it when Sherlock quietly mumbled 'thank you' when John handed him a steaming cup of earl grey. He could feel it when a gloved hand slipped into his, pulling the good doctor along on their next adventure. He could see it in his sparkling, impossible eyes when John said something that made a case that much easier to solve. He could hear it in the strangled moans Sherlock released as John slowly pushed into him. He could feel it in his kisses. He could read it like an open book when the detective's face lit up when John said it aloud.

_"I love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always lovely. (Forgive me if that sounded repetitive.)


End file.
